Referring to FIG. 1, a partially exploded view of a conventional optical disk drive 100 is shown. The optical disk drive 100 includes a top cover 110, a tray 120 for loading an optical disk, a loader 130, a bezel 140, a circuit board 150 and a bottom cover 160. The optical disk drive 100 is used to read and/or write information on the optical disk.
Please refer to FIG. 2. A partially exploded view of the loader 130 as shown in FIG. 1 is presented. The loader 130 comprises a reading unit 170, a traverse frame 180 and a chassis 190. The traverse frame 180 is disposed on the chassis 190. The reading unit 170 includes a spindle motor 171 for supporting and rotating the optical disk, an optical pickup head 172 for reading and/or writing the optical disk, a stepping motor 173 for moving the optical pickup head 172, and a traverse 176. The spindle motor 171, the optical pickup head 172, and the stepping motor 173 are disposed on the traverse 176.
The reading unit 170 further includes four dampers 174 and 175. Each of the dampers 174 and 175 has a neck 178a and a through hole 178b. The neck 178a is clamped on a flange 170a of the traverse 176. The reading unit 170 further includes four screws 179. The screws 179 are passed through the through hole 178b and screwed into the positioning holes 181 and 191. More specifically, two screws 179 are used to fasten the dampers 174 on the chassis 190 and the other two screws 179 are used to fasten the dampers 175 on the traverse frame 180. Consequently, the dampers 174 are disposed between the traverse 176 and the chassis 190 and the dampers 175 are disposed between the traverse 176 and the traverse frame 180.
When a sudden hit is applied to the optical disk drive 100, for example, falling down on the floor, the chassis 190, the traverse frame 180 and the reading unit 170 have movement to each other. The dampers 174 and 175 are deformed to reduce the vibration of the reading unit 170, and the screws 179 can constrain the degree of the deformation of the dampers 174 and 175 to avoid the separation between the reading unit 170, the chassis 190 and the traverse frame 180.
However, it is need to reduce the elements in the optical disk drive, for example, screws, to reduce the cost of the optical disk drive and make the optical disk drive easy to assemble.